Marxism
by DetectiveShakespeare
Summary: Elsa meets Karl Marx and worries about Communism


Author's Note: Today I have realised that the light hearted view of fanfiction sometimes lead people to believe that it is worthless and should be ignored. Many elite readers will scoff at the idea of anyone reading fanfiction, so today I will prove them wrong and we will have Elsa and Anna tackle the reality of the world, we will prove to them that fanfiction can be as good at _1984_ or _The Great Gatsby_. I will stand alongside the greats like T S Eliot and Shakespeare. One day you will study my texts for your A-Level exams.

"A spectre is haunting Europe—the spectre of Communism."  
Elsa read the words on the page, the threat of any spectre haunting Europe was far too much for her to deal with. The traced the words with her slim fingers and tried to freeze them away, but they still stayed etched in her mind. Communism, what a harsh word, it terrified her. She placed _The Communist Manifesto_ on her desk, hiding it under a pile of notes., Communism could wait, she had the proletariat to oppress.

As she walked briskly down the hall towards her throne room, ready for an announcement, she worried.

"What if the proletariat get a hold of this so called Manifesto? The hierarchy is in danger, natural order could be disrupted." Her paced quickened, she stopped talking when she saw the guards approaching to escort her down the blue painted halls towards the throne room.

She entered the throne room as calm as possible, sitting down on her purple throne looking across the room at all her subjects. To her left stood Anna, to Anna's left stood Kristoff and to Kristoff's left stood a plant pot.

"Shit-" thought Elsa "Kristoff's a proletariat, what if he decides to lead the revolution?"  
Elsa masked her thoughts and smiled to the crowd. She knew what to do now.

"I have called you here today to announce I will be leaving my position as Queen, temporarily." There was a quiet murmur amongst the crowd. "I shall split the kingdom between Anna, my beloved sister, and whoever can reach the crown on my head first."  
Giving power to the people, certainly a proletariat will take the power, maybe even Kristoff, they will learn how great the hierarchy is and seek to avoid a revolution.

Suddenly she felt the crown fall from her head, the plant pot had been thrown at it. She gasped as a white-clad figure jumped towards the crown. After the shock melted away she turned to look at who had claimed her crown.

There he stood. Hans. Yet he had disposed of his princely garments and had gotten very very naked and cold so his man carrot had shrunken to a baby man carrot. "Finally!" He cried holding up the crown in triumph. "THE SEVEN KINGDOMS ARE MINE- wait wrong place, I mean Arendelle..." He smiled awkwardly at the crowd. "So, as your new ruler my first degree is to get rid of this capitalist system and make everyone more equal. First as I'm not wearing any clothes nobody else is allowed to either, anyone who wears clothes will be shot."

"Umm Hans? I'm supposed to be a ruler too y'know!" Anna butted in.

"Ah shut up, Clara" Said Hans, swiftly decapitating Anna with his sword.

Everyone gasped shockedly.

Hans' beautiful auburn hair ruffled in the non existant breeze and he was wearing nothing but he had a tattoo of a reindeer on his left forearm just like a figure from Norse mythology the greatly misunderstood God "Haley" was said to have. His figure was perfect.

After the detor from CANON (I was Hacked L) the Hans man was indeed naked. Elsa had realised that communism was indeed dangerous, wild and unpredictable.

Then suddenly, the ever-so-great Karl Marx barged through the door, holding a banner that had the hammer and sickle on it.

"Hans." Boomed the voice of Marx. "Your form of communism is corrupt. There will be no violence, not shooting. Just the destruction of private property, you do not need to be naked though. We will destroy the capitalist form of labour, destroy mass production and the division of labour."

Elsa coughed a little. "Then let us return to feudalism!

"That is an outdated idea!" everyone shouted back.

"What we want - " Marx began to clarify "Is the destruction of property, the creation of **EQUALITY,**" a few people began to cheer, Elsa recoiled in horror "Realise our only freedom is the one we achieve through revolution, overthrow the bourgeoise, abolish property rights. The only fair ownership is communal ownership!" The proletariat began to cheer, Elsa tried to run, pushing through to the back door. Hans recoiled in horror, what about the violence? What about the deaths of all the proletariat? What about the not wearing any clothes policy?  
Hans picked up his sword and chased after Elsa but instead of pushing his way through the crowd like she had done he hacked his way through with his sword like a person hacking through trees.. instead they were not trees THEY WERE PEOPLE! *gasp_*_

Kropotkin walked in "This is a terrible display of humanity," he then walked out.  
I think it was Kropotkin the anarchist? He didn't like locking people off.

Dear Reader  
I have been forced into writing fanfiction.  
Please save me.  
-DetectiveShakespeare.

Suddenly Sven entered the room in an attempt to save Elsa. "I am come to bid my queen and master aye good night: is she not here?"

Then Anna responded to Olaf.**  
**"Great thing of us forgot! Speak, Marx, where's the Queen Elsa? and where's Olaf?"

__Marx was on the floor, breathing heavily."I pant for life, save Elsa."

****Then entered Elsa, dead Olaf in arms, with one of the most dramatic entrances "Howl, howl, howl, howl! Had I your tongues and eyes, I'd use them so that heaven's vault should crack. He's gone for ever! And my poor Hans is HANSg'd! No, no, no life!" Then Elsa died.

Then uh Anna was like "See all this shit here, this is fucked up someone needs to rule this place a bit better." Then Hans was like "Ok." But Anna punched in because she meant herself. Then everyone Hans had hacked down rose from the dead. THE ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE HAD BEGUN. The survivers then went to live in an ice fortress protected from zombies.

The Ed.


End file.
